


Death Comes To The Whitney Hotel: A Mad Eye Moody Mystery

by ByAuthorsUnknown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Relationships, Gen, Murder Mystery, Pure blood drama, Wizardry world mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAuthorsUnknown/pseuds/ByAuthorsUnknown
Summary: "Or you'll do what? Kill me?" Said Alphard Black. Breaking the mood of The Black families Engagement party. Set in the Wizardry hotel Whitney. A casino and resort on a small island far from the scorn of Muggles. It's not far enough from the reach of Death however. One who comes calling for Alphard. Each family member has his or her own motives. Each has no intent to be questioned by Authorities. Nor by some gruff upstart Auror by the name of Alastor Moody. Not until there is another death and one of there own goes missing.





	Death Comes To The Whitney Hotel: A Mad Eye Moody Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Author has taken liberties with characters and their respected timeline in the name of storytelling. The following is based upon an older fanfic which has since been taken down. Re-edited and refresh by the same original Author. Before revamping the whole story into what is seen here.  
> As such these characters and their world belong to J.K Rowling and her respected publishing companies. Hence no money is being made from this. Author claims no ownership other than the concept for the plot and the butcher of the characters. 
> 
> Dedicated to Mad_Eye from *site withheld for privacy reasons* for inspiring this idea.

###  ****The Guest:  
  
  
  


**Alphard Black:** Self-made Wizard with a bad habit for the bottle.

  


**Orion Black:** Head of the Black family clan. With the family wealth, name, and many a dark secrets in his closet he'd kill to keep quiet. 

  


**Walburga:** Wife and second cousin to Orion. Older sister to Alphard and Cygnus. Rules her family with an iron fist and has a temper that could kill.

  


**Cygnus:** Younger brother to Alphard who has a fair few shady people looking to hurt him. 

  


**Druella:** Cygnus long suffering wife with a complex history with Alphard. 

  


**Bellatrix:** Cygnus and Druella eldest daughter and the honor guest at the families Engagement party for her. 

  


**Narcissa:** Younger daughter, a femme fatal of sorts- with a keen eye for quality as well as suspicion. 

  


**Rodolphus Lestrange:** Bellatrix’s fiances. A bit of a thug under a cloak of gentlemanly attire. 

  


**Regulus:** Orion and Walburga’s heir. Often overlook boy with a naive sense about him. Clever in book learning but witless in the world.

  


####  _Forward by Auror Rufus Scrimgeour_

  


Rufus Scrimgeour disdain leisure time. He looked upon the need for grand holidays as a showy waste of wealth. One of the old school ways that work “does maketh’ the Warlock.” Yet a case of Mumblemumps pulled him out of the action. And promptly out of his own house by Madam Scrimgeour.

The Leaky Cauldron was booked. It always was for the summer holidays season. Three Broomstick refused him as well. By which time he was too exhausted to look further. Nor had he the ability of speech anymore to deny any open bed. One already booked for him at the Hotel Whitney by his Healer.

"Finest hotel and casino this side of the world!” Said his Healer, He had said it as if that should have finally sold it to him.

“The warm Mediterranean climate should dry out the phlegm. Heat should ease the pain of swelling.” Right as rain, The Healer put it. Promptly patting his aching shoulder in a form of finality.

Rufus frown upon his lawn chair, thinking back upon it. His Healer did look the sort who would gamble. A more wasteful hobby then pricey trips!

A hand tighten on his lap blanket in pain. The stir of strong emotions brought up the need to cough. An action more painful with the swelling. 

Pressure on the vocal cords, he thought. Shifting his weight on the rubber bands that made up the chair. All in the physical effort to relax himself. The need to hack up his lung subsided soon enough. 

Tucked away from most of the noise of the bathers. The casino was on the other side of the hotel as well. He laid out under the shade of the patio with his back to the double doors. The fans from inside blew cool air while the warm wind off the sea hit back. Rufus had to admit it did ease his pain. Perhaps he was just being unreasonable.

Shifting again with his elbow taking his weight. Rufus looked around and back inside the double doors. All in the hopes to wave down a wait staff. The idea of some cool drink for his throat appeal to him all of a sudden. His chair sat with its erect back to a formal room. A Tea room as they called it. Rather the waiting staff seem too busy escorting a large group of guest inside. 

All wore traveling clothes of fine suiting and fashionable cuts. Rufus saw a woman push pass the rest. She of middling years had sought a red armchair to plop herself down on. After a great show of misery and irritable mood. The boat ride here was the only cause- he knew having rode it here. He saw what would have been a handsome face had it not been for that expression. Its face held sharp angles and dark features. A shrew look couple with a proper barring only breeding could foster. Or at least it would had her travels not pained her so.

“If you ask me to go boating I shall hit you!” She snarled up at the gentleman standing nearest her. 

The wizard with a bottle green cravat said, “Old girl, I doubt the sea could handle your kind again.”

There party seem to all have varied degrees of the same look. A family, Rufus concluded correctly. Some with more shallow skin but finer angles. A pretty young blonde promptly leaving for something more amusing. A taller hollow cheek lass with proud eyes fingering a gold band on her hand. A red hair mistress hollering for the other to return before dark. 

The men at least looked more uniformed in their looks. Almost clone like. Only the youngest member, a teenager, looked the least gifted in the looks department. He was weedy and some what lacking. Lacking in what Rufus could not say.

The man with the cravat turned to the teen boy, “Fetch us some of that Brandy, Regulus.”

His dark eyes spied the refreshment station. Well past the black tea and finger foods on a white table cloth was another island. One laid with spirits in crystal bottles.

“Oh no!” Cried boat weary Witch, “You’re not going to get drunk here!”

“Walburga-” Another man lean over to her ear in a strain voice, “-Not now.”

His eyes were darting around. The room held eyes he was sure of it. Ones he could not yet see. Rufus being one they all had cease to find.

It dawn on Rufus at last who they were. Why they looked so familiar as well. They were The Black family. By the looks of it the whole clan seemed to be here. Over Madam Walburga shoulder was her husband and head of the clan, Orion. The other men were his cousin’s. All of who had equally amount of notable reputation not only in the world but in the Ministry as well. 

“It's a Holiday,” Said Alphard Black, “Why can’t I celebrate early?”

Regulus seemed frozen in place. He darted a look between his disapproving mother and the ruby cheek relation. Clearly debating on which one to heed. Walburga and Alphard eyes were locked together. Her face soured while his held a fixed smile. A smile that did not reach his eyes. They seem ready to come to blows.

“All hell,” Cygnus Black push past them all. Up at the table he pour himself two glasses of brandy.

Out of all the Black Family Rufus knew Cygnus best of all. Having been called on a case related to him. A brawl coming to blows with a Goblin over gold owed. Even with a wand Cygnus got the worst of it. Rufus guessed he did not fight back for whatever reason. No charges were pressed. The Head of the Department, Mr. Poole, wanted it all covered up. Hush, hush and all that. Could only mean Cygnus was in the wrong. Poole said a good thrashing should teach him enough of a lesson instead. 

Cygnus return to Alphard side offering him a glass, "Just one won’t kill you.”

Alphard’s face fell by being close to his brother. Taking the glass of amber liquid with much resentment. 

“Yet,” Bellatrix voice cut through the room. Her dark eyes filled with menace. Pausing before she clarified her statement, “Won't kill you- yet.”

Alphard had down the whole cup. There was no savoring it. No pace or decor to his drinking. The whole room tensed in only a way Rufus knew when a drunk was present. Waiting like they were of some horror to come from it.

Bellatrix scoffed, “Or kill the mood of the party.”

“Bella-” Alphard cleared his throat from the sting of the drink. Turning at once to his disapproving niece, “-I have come honor bound to make this weekend unforgettable for your betrothal.”

A large figure moved forward from the shadowy corners. One Rufus had not seen come in. A brute of a man in fine robes. Rodolphus Lestrange had sense the disapproval of his fiances. Saying nothing he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. 

Alphard didn't seem to notice. Instead he ticked his neck as he lean towards her. At first Rufus thought he was making a rude gesture. Till he took off the bottle green cravat to show her. 

“Would I ever wear something as flamboyant as this if it were not in the name of love?”

Druella gave a girlish simper. While the others had turned on Alphard she had started to serving her family tea, “Ghastly looking thing- looks a hundred years old too!”

Alphard took a proper look at it again, “I would guess it is.”

“Mr. Burke swore it was Potion Master Duberry own-” Turning it's poison green shimmer in the filter of the sunlight, “The great lover of Eurydice Whitney. The same great beauty, stage actress and patron of this fine resort.”

The room had taken a cup and saucer from Druella. All but Alphard who had raised his empty glass towards a painting on the wall. One which Rufus had overlooked. The painting was of a fine beauty in a matching bottle green dress. A lady who must have been alive when Rufus own grandparents were. 

The room seemed fixed upon the painting for a moment. Even Rufus took in the sight. Pondering about her glamour lifestyle which inspired the Hotel Whitney.

Orion seemed transfixed touching his white whiskers, “The dress is stunning. Isn’t it the same one on display in the lobby?”

Rufus felt he was more fixed upon the flesh it didn’t cover. The one swelling over her ruffles rather then the old fashion cut.

Walburga thin brows rose, “Had I a face like that I would not need to overpay for any dress.”

Bellatrix looked unimpressed at both, “The same Potion Master who was said to had murdered her, no less. How romantic! I hope Rodolphus here doesn’t get those ideas." 

Bellatrix turned in her loves arms to smile up at him.

Druella tipped the sugar bowl over to find it empty, “Charming-yes. Can someone fetch a maid?”

Her sharp eyes fell upon a young maid who stood by unnoticed by all. Even Rufus for that matter. She seemed like him to have been take in at the painting. Only coming round when Druella lifted the sugar bowl at her. “Oh- girl! More sugar please.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She said bowing and leaving to solve the issue. 

Orion spin straighten at once. His face had drain of blood. Now harden and some what pained he rose at once. Just in time for Alphard to have pour himself another glass of Brandy. 

“Speaking of marriage-” Orion began only to be shot down by Alphard with a, “-NO!”

Orion tensed. They all did with only the sound of the stopper clicking back on the Brandy bottle. 

It was Walburga’s turn to reprimand him, “Not here! Not now.”

Orion was practically on the other’s heels too hell bent on his quest, “No that is not just it!" 

"Here we go," Said Alphard bracing himself

Orion however was more flustered, "You’ll just let this family die? All that gold you've earned. Our name to boot- for what? Wasted!"

Durella laid down her non sugar tea, "Come now, Alphard was never the marrying type."

"Or so am I reminded of it." Her sharp tone was said under her breath.

"Christ!" Cygnus, her husband, groan as he rolled his eyes, "Come its Bella's party."

Regulus had been looking between the adults. Sensing that the jab from his father might be aim at more then Alphard, “How is the line going to die? I’m still here?”

But everyone ignored him. Alphard was being cornered from all around. They all wanted something from him. He paused the glass to his lips to snarl back, “I’ve wasted nothing but my liver.”

Cygnus raised his still filled glass to Alphard, "Well, if all else fails Sirius-" Cygnus seem to hear what he was saying before it came right out of his month. Thankfully Alphard was too busy in his own mind. But Regulus turned to glare at him instead.

Druella side eye turned to Cygnus next, “Not everyone is cut out for a lifetime commitment to matrimony.”

Bellatrix coo'd, "Why thank you Mother."

Orion lunged forward clutched fist raised at Alphard, “You’ll do it or so help me, Merlin I’ll-” Alphard stepping towards his frontal attack, “Or you’ll do what? Kill me?”

They locked eyes mere inches from each other. Rufus believed whole heartily that in said moment Orion wanted nothing more then to put him up to that offer. Instead Alphard down the brandy in one go.

His face winced at the burn, “I need to go freshen up.” Pushing past the lot and exiting the Tea room. 

With a groan Cygnus pour out his untouched brandy into the plant pot. Putting the glass on the table with a, “I’ll go have a word with him. Cool things down.”

Orion sneered at him with just as much loathing, “I am sure you will.” He said rather cryptically. 

Bellatrix unfolded her arms and flopped into a chair. She seem to finally let go of the breath she was holding. Her fine boot feet rose to lay, crossed ankle, on a side table, “He really will drink himself to death.” 

That seem the perfect cue for Rufus to find a more quieter lawn chair. At least while the family still didn’t know he was there. It seem tactless now to be caught. Having heard so much with no better reason to have remained. 

However that odd scene was just the prelude.

By morning three major things had happened. One Rufus could finally speak again without mumbling. Two he was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by the resort manager, Mr Idas Broodmoor. He having found out that they were housing an Auror. It was hard to untangle the stream of words pouring out of the panic Mr. Broadmoor's mouth. Being rushed out of his sick bed with no more then an urge call. One that would lead to the third shocker. In the penthouse, room 101 Alphard Black had been found dead.


End file.
